Four wheel off road vehicles are well known in the art. However, stability of those vehicles in rough terrain is always an issue. There have been a number of attempts to increase the stability of such vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,416 entitled “Tricycle Vehicle” issued on Feb. 8, 1983 to Igarashi discloses an off road or all terrain vehicle which comprises a tricycle vehicle having a forward wheel, two rear drive wheels, an engine driving said wheels and a seat. All elements are mounted to a body as well as a foot rest that protrudes from each side of the body and a seat that extends forwardly of the foot rests while the crankcase of the engine is disposed rearwardly of the foot rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,609 entitled “Tricycle” which issued on Feb. 17, 1976 to Kensaku et al. provides a tricycle with a pivoting frame which comprises a front and a rear frame swingingly connected with each other and which include an elastic member serving to restore the front frame when it is leaned against the rear frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,353 entitled “Three Wheeled Motor Vehicle” which issued on Dec. 4, 1973 to Roth shows a motorized three wheeled type vehicle which includes two relatively widely spaced power driven rear wheels and a centered single forward steering wheel and which includes a driver's seat at the driver's legs with the forwardly projecting portion of the frame extending upwardly toward its forward end to connect pivotally to a fork mounting the front wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,727 entitled “Tricycle Vehicles” which issued on Jun. 8, 1971 to Wallis et al. has a motorized tricycle vehicle which includes a single steerable front wheel and a pair of rear wheels on a common transverse axis with an articulated frame so that the rider can lean to on side or the other when riding a bicycle.
None of the references, either singly or in combination, suggest or disclose the present invention.